


We’re Gonna Be Legends

by desirefordanger



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Plenty of Fluff, boyf riends - Freeform, deadpool!michael, maybe some smut??, plenty of angst, spiderman!jeremy, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desirefordanger/pseuds/desirefordanger
Summary: In which Jeremy Heere is Spider-man and Michael Mell is Deadpool and both of them are completely clueless.





	We’re Gonna Be Legends

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably bad and there’s a lot of world building at the beginning but it’ll get better i promise

Michael Mell didn’t ask to be a superhero or as the press called him, an antihero. Sure he wasn’t as merciful as Spiderman was but he did the same job as him. Stop bad guys and look good doing it.

Michael had volunteered himself for testing for a new kind of medicine that was sure to cure cancer and many more diseases apparently. He had volunteered because he had developed asthma from all the weed he smoked and because well college wasn’t going to pay for itself and sure, the testing did work and his asthma was gone but now he was fucking indestructible. But that didn’t mean he didn’t feel pain.

And that takes us to present day where Deadpool is on a roof, impaled almost perfectly in the stomach with a bread knife with multiple slashes on his arms and one on his face. His suit was slashed too. He’d have to get Christine to help him fix that up. Christine was the only one who knew and that was only because she found his suit and got excited, thinking he was going to get involved in the musical. He could’ve just lied to her but he wanted to tell _someone_.

His hands clutched around the homemade weapon some thug had used on him. Michael didn’t kill him, he wasn’t that ruthless but the guy was pretty beaten up and was then arrested. He pulled the weapon out with a groan and let it clatter onto the roof he was sat on. He had his headphones on now and was playing Bob Marley as he inspected his cuts.

Then a flash of blue and red came by and Michael got defensive, hopping up and reaching for his machete when he realised the guy was Spider-man and had his hands up in defence.

“Woah, no need to get defensive, dude. I just saw you and thought you might need help,” The hero said, accompanying the statement with a light chuckle. He was a kid, just like Deadpool. Just like Michael.

Michael wondered if he knew Spider-man outside of his ‘field of work’ Honestly, if it was Michael Mell coming face to face with Spider-man, he’d be freaking out but Deadpool was much more confident than Michael.

He relaxed slightly and tilted his head at the hero and rolled his eyes even though he couldn’t see that. “I’m fine,” he said simply, twirling his knife between his fingers.

“Are you sure, dude?” Why did he sound so… concerned?

“I’m fine,” he repeated, walking past the hero and to the other side of the roof “Now if you’ll excuse me… I have school tomorrow.” he smirked under his mask even though Spider-man couldn’t see it, saluted to the hero and jumped off the roof.

On the way down, he could hear protests “Wait what?! School- you go to.. wait!” but he was already gone. He landed on top of a dumpster which managed to cushion his fall, not that it mattered. He made his way home and climbed in through his bedroom window, peeling off his suit and inspected his cuts which were pretty much healed now.

Contrary to popular belief, Michael was not deformed. He made up that lie to get the paperazzi off his ass because apparently being a hero put you at the center of attention. It wasn’t enough though. Tonight, he could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins even more than usual and then it kicked in. He finally got Spider-man’s attention. Ever since the hero became large, Deadpool did everything in his power to attract his attention and the two were constantly trying to outdo the other.

Michael took a quick shower then checked his phone and saw a text from his Player Two. Jeremy didn’t know about him being Deadpool. He couldn’t know. He couldn’t put him in danger like that. Especially with Deadpool’s reputation of treating bad guys with little mercy. God knows what would happen to Jeremy. He loved Jeremy way too much to put him in harm’s way.

**Player Two:** You wanna come over and take another crack at Level Nine?

They had been stuck on that level for almost 4 months. They just couldn’t get past it. Michael liked Jeremy’s determination and optimism though.

**Player One:** I’ll be over soon, Jerebear.

And with that, Michael got into some clean clothes and drove over to Jeremy’s house.

 

 

Michael didn’t bother knocking when he arrived, they were both way past knocking. He walked in, making it up to Jeremy’s bedroom and walking in.

Now, Michael had walked in on Jeremy masturbating before but this was way worse. Firstly, he wasn’t masturbating, he was tending to some pretty bad wounds and was just in his boxers. And.. holy shit, since when was Jeremy so ripped?

“What the hell?” Michael made his entrance and inspected Jeremy who looked like a deer in headlights now.

“I-I can explain…” Jeremy stuttered.

“It was Dustin, wasn’t it? I told you to stop getting weed from him! Just come over my house, Jesus Christ!” Michael took Jeremy’s face in his hands which made Jeremy wince.

Jeremy had a swollen black eye, a very prominent cut down his lip and right cheek and was just in general very bruised up. Where was Spider-man when this happened? Wouldn’t Spider-man stop this?

“Oh… oh, yeah it was… it was Dustin,” Jeremy said quickly and let Michael sit him down on his bed and clean him up.

“Why did you send me that message if you were like this? Why didn’t you ask for help?” Michael sighed like a disappointed parent who’s kid had just got into a fight.

“Dude, I sent that message five hours ago.” Jeremy laughed then winced slightly. Michael laughed too and finished fixing him up.

Jeremy got under the covers of his bed and looked quite tired. “Can we skip tomorrow? I don’t really feel like facing Dustin tomorrow.” Jeremy groaned and shot him puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, but I’m getting us slushies,” said Michael

“I’m not complaining,” Jeremy grinned “Get in here, you dork.”

Michael rolled his eyes and got under the covers too, facing Jeremy and inspecting his face carefully.

“Did you see Deadpool today? I heard he got stabbed. How does he survive something like that?” Jeremy asked. He always seemed like he didn’t care about heroes but there were moments like this where you could see the twinkle in his eye when he talked about Deadpool.

“Don’t ask me, bro. I have no idea. Must be like a mutant or something,” Michael mumbled tiredly.

“I’d love to meet him, oh my god…” Jeremy practically moaned.

“Keep it in your pants, Heere!” Michael nudged him and Jeremy laughed but didn’t notice how Michael’s cheeks had gone bright pink.

The two soon fell into an undisturbed sleep… or so they thought.


End file.
